Cyberspace Friends - EXO Chanyeol (One Shot)
by Anirana
Summary: You and your long time friend happyxo21 are meeting in real life for the first time. How will things turn out? Park Chanyeol x Reader


**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first ever (posted) fanfiction and my first ever one shot! I hope you enjoy :) And also, for the texting portion, I tried to make it realistic by putting happyxo21's response in Korean, which is then "translated by the app", and vice versa for your texts. Sorry for any confusion ^^; Oh, and I don't know any Korean and used Google Translate, so the Korean probably won't make any sense! It's just there for effect.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

You logged onto your HelloChat application just as you woke up, as you do every morning. HelloChat is a messanger application that allows you to communicate with people all around the world with the help of a translator. As you scrolled through, you noticed that your Korean friends replied to your latest text. After you finished texting back, your gaze lingered over one username.

_happyxo21, age 21. South Korea._

happyxo21 was one of the people you first talked to on HelloChat about a year ago. You two immediately clicked, having a lot in common and a similar sense of humour.

_Ding!_

You looked at your inbox to see that happyxo21 texted you.

"**이봐****! ****무엇을 추측****? :3" **_(Hey! Guess what? :3)_

Your heart raced as you quickly replied back.

"**What?" **_(무엇?)_

_Ding!_

"**다음 주에 캐나다에 갈거야****!" **_(I'm going to Canada next week!)_

"**Are you serious?!" **_(당신은 심각한?!)_

"**그래****! ****나는 일주일 동안 토론토에있을거야 ****^^" **_(Yeah! I'm staying in Toronto for a week ^^)_

"**No way! I live in Toronto! :o" **_(안돼요__! __나는 토론토에 살고__! :o)_

"**정말****? ****그 다음 우리는 만날 것입니다****! ****당신은 토론토의 주위에 저를 보여줄 수 ****:D****" **_(Really? Then we should meet up! You can show me around Toronto :D)_

You put your phone down, pondering what to do. You've been talking to happyxo21 for a long time now, and have really started to like him. Now you have the chance to meet him! Okay, it's settled.

"**Sure, I would love too! :) I can meet you at the airport." **_(물론, __나는에 사랑__! :) __나는 공항에 당신을 만날 수 있습니다__.)_

But how will you know it's him? You don't know what he looks like, after all.

You quickly texted him again.

"What will you be wearing?" _(__당신은 무엇을 착용 할 것인가__?)_

"**야호****! ****나는 당신을 만나기 위해 기다릴 수 없어****! :D ****나는 파란색 재킷과 검은 모자를해야합니다" **_(Yay! I can't wait to meet you! :D I'll have a blue jacket and a black hat)_

"**Okay, Oppa. I'll be wearing a red shirt and a white baseball hat. See you soon!" **_(그래, 오빠. 나는 흰색 셔츠, 빨간색 재킷, 흰색 야구 모자를 착용 할 수 있습니다. __곧 보자!)_

**"ㅋㅋ, 당신은 나에게 오빠라고! 나는 그것을 좋아하지. ^^ 좋아요, 곧 당신을보고, bluesky1!" **_(Haha, you called me Oppa! I like it. ^^ Okay, see you soon, bluesky1!)_

* * *

You woke up, feeling the warm sunshine on your face. After a good stretch and yawn, you slowly got out of your bed, when it hit you. Today was the day you were meeting happyxo21 at the airport! Excitement bubbling up inside of you, you glanced at your clock.

_11:21 am_

You had slept in! You had to meet happyxo21 at 11:30!

After rushing to get dressed, you hurriedly got washed up and made your way downstairs. With a piece of toast in hand, you raced out the door.

* * *

_Phew_, you thought while waiting at the arrivals gate, _I just made it._

Just then, you got a text from happyxo21.

**"안녕하세요! 내 비행기가 착륙하고 난 보안을 통해 점점 완성. 곧있을거야 :)" **_(Good morning! My plane landed and I finished getting through customs. I'll be there soon :))_

With a grin, you looked up from your phone. You suddenly realized the amount of people waiting at the gate, holding cameras and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. They were mostly young girls, around your age. Hm. Strange.

After 10 minutes of waiting, a young man walked out, surrounded by body guards. The young girls screamed and surged forward to get a better look at him. You gasped as they pushed you out of the way, knocking you to the ground. You hit your head off something hard and your vision blurred. The sound of screaming seemed far away and you slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Omo!" Came a familiar accented voice, shaking you out of unconsciousness, "Gwaenchana? A-are you okay?"

Taken back, you looked around to see that the arrivals gate was nearly empty - all the young girls were no where to be found. Infront of you was the blurry image of a young Korean with a blue jacket ... and a black snap-back ...

happyxo21?!

Slowly your vision became clear once again, and what you saw before you made your mouth drop.

"bluesky1, so we finally meet!" Chanyeol of EXO smiled, offering you a hand.

You hesitantly took it and he helped you up. You caught yourself staring at him - he was just so handsome with his bright smile and warm brown eyes.

"Chanyeol-oppa ... y-you're happyxo21?" you stuttered.

Chanyeol chuckled, "Ne, that's me!"

You nodded steadily, unsure what to say. Just as you were about to open your mouth, he pulled you into a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, uh ..." He pulled away slightly, looking into your eyes.

"(y/n)" You blushed.

"(y/n)" Chanyeol grinned. "Chanyeol and (y/n) ... I like it!"

You and Chanyeol laughed.

Chanyeol took his suitcase and you helped him find his way out of the airport. Just as you walked out onto the sidewalk, you stepped up onto your tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chanyeol turned his head to look at you, an unreadable expression plastered onto his face. Embarrassment washed over you, your face turning a bright red. You snapped your attention to the ground.

_Oh no, I shouldn't have done that! I should not have done that!_

After a few heartbeats, you heard Chanyeol chuckle to himself. He tilted your face up to his and kissed you back.


End file.
